Brother of Night
by Charchisto
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Response to HyaHya's collaboration idea of "Lightning Challenge". Read to see... May have very dark themes. No slash.


Brother of Night

* * *

_Hey guys! This is my one shot response to HyaHya's Lightning challenge on my forum._

_Feel free to join in the forum, all YD fans welcome – whether you have been a fan from the beginning or only just got into it today!_

_My one shot is probably going to be very long... I put a little too much thought into it._

_Inspired by the song "Sister of Night" by Depeche Mode, but also inspired by something I'm to do next week._

_Enjoy!_

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Vladimir Dracula never in his unlife had felt so alone.

No one was there for him anymore.

There had always been someone:

The Count... who now saw Vlad as useless even though Vlad could have squashed Malik like a bug he just wanted to make it as painful for him as possible and 'lost' because of it.

Erin... who now hated him, despite the fact he had saving her life! She should be loyal to Vlad, whether she wanted to be like them or not. What Vlad didn't get was that she never wanted to be a vampire and yet here she was relishing in it and not the least thankful for the gift of immortality. She was acting like a true evil vampiress, not the teenager who Vlad fell in love with and loved him.

Ingrid... Okay, she had never really been there for Vlad but now she focussed all her attention on keeping Erin from even talking to Vlad and focussed on supporting Malik, who not so long ago she had wanted to dust for refusing her flirts. Talk about irony.

Wolfie... He was too young to understand and spent all his time hiding away.

Zoltan... he was so full of fear these days he tended to spend his time with Wolfie, Vlad felt guilty about this. He noted to himself to talk to his old pet wolf when he got home.

Bertrand... he was a two timing traitor, Vlad knew he couldn't trust him, though if Erin was telling the truth about him or not Vlad was unsure and quite frankly he didn't care.

That was almost everyone, as if Malik would ever be there for him. Vlad wanted him as dust for what he had done, kissing Erin and trying to take his power and his unlife. Vlad couldn't stand his half brother, he knew he was trouble from the second he met him, now he had a reason to slay him.

Vlad couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

Vlad mooched around slowly half looking at the artwork in the gallery he was in half keeping an eye on Malik, Erin and Ingrid several metres ahead of him. Malik was flirting with Erin shamelessly and Ingrid was leading them both on, they were having a laugh at Vlad's expense.

Vlad couldn't forgive them, not now, not ever. If Erin thought her hatred for him was strong, she had nothing on the hatred Vlad was about to feel.

They turned their back on him.

Vlad felt the world freeze around him including the vampires nearby, Vlad with exaggerated slowness hissed harshly in their direction.

He should have known better than to come on this trip but Miss McCauley didn't buy his excuse. She hadn't yet realised Vlad harboured a serious grudge against his siblings and ex girlfriend, and after seeing the mess made by himself and Malik she wasn't allowing any excuses from anyone living in the school except Erin, Malik and Ingrid.

This fact just infuriated Vlad more, he looked behind his arch enemies seeing a painting showing a bloody battle scene of a group of 'barbarians' being slaughtered, it was almost all red with all the blood shown.

Vlad licked his lips hungry for blood in response, he needed _revenge_! He then looked up to the security cameras and smirked knowingly and blinked taking them offline.

His hands curled to fists at his sides he heard the leather of his jacket covering his uniform creak with protest at his tensing, he then lifted his right arm slowly allowing time to return to normal and his arm reached shoulder height outstretched to his enemies, he began to open his fist, he was going blast them with lightning and turn them to dust for this. No one would dare to insult him again when he did this.

"Vlad," Vlad blinked at his name being called. It wasn't a teacher, but it was a familiar voice, though slightly different to what he remembered in his vague memories.

Vlad dropped his arm automatically and turned to see a very familiar face, someone Vlad had wanted to see the moment he left Stokely but he had thought he'd never see again.

The teenager stood before him was fairly good looking; he had made his dark clothing more suitable to make him less like a freak and more like a handsome rebel. He black hair was as messy as ever but in a nice was, his freckles all but gone, but he still had the pale look about him and lastly his hazel eyes sparkled with happiness. He was thrilled to see his best friend.

"Robin?" Vlad felt his mouth drop and then rearranged his expression ready to switch to lying mode.

Robin grinned excitedly. "You remember me?"

Vlad sighed and allowed himself a slight smile. "How could I forget my little freaky friend?" Vlad teased lightly, and looked over his shoulder to see everyone who had come to the art gallery with him had moved on, Vlad sighed in relief; he didn't want anyone else to be here to ruin this moment or make it shorter. He never wanted it to end; he wanted his best friend back. "It's good to see you." It really was, Vlad felt a sense of lightness in him like his destiny had been briefly taken off his shoulders.

"You too," Robin opened his arms and Vlad happily hugged him, he hadn't properly hugged anyone in a very long time, or rather it felt like a very long time.

Vlad pulled away trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey," Robin said. "I know that face," Robin's eyes opened knowingly. "You alright mate?" Robin said a hint of his old welsh accent coming through.

Vlad sniffed. "I'm sorry; it just seems like an eternity..."

"I know what you mean," Robin smiled softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea," Vlad whispered looked down embarrassed at his unvampiric behaviour, this was Robin, he could be breather like.

"Come on let's get you to the toilets and get you a lollypop, it may make you feel better," Robin teased.

* * *

When they were in the toilets Vlad easily cleaned up his face and was careful that Robin didn't notice Vlad didn't have a reflection.

"How come you remember the lollypop gag?" Vlad asked thinking about the joke Robin had, it had been while he had been prematurely slipping into the dreamworld, so Vlad didn't understand how he could remember.

"How could I forget? Your blood sugar levels were mad, one minute you faint all the time from lack of sugar and got us all panicked and another you eat too much sugar and end up with cavities." Robin shook his head.

Vlad smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, my younger years were a little strange." Vlad smirked. "I'll tell you a secret, you still get those fainting periods from time to time."

Robin laughed. "You're kidding!"

Vlad shook his head. "Nuh uh, it's true." Vlad grinned and then frowned. He missed this, he wanted Robin to remember.

"So what's going on with you? What are you doing in the middle of an art gallery?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm making a portfolio to show universities, I wanted a bit of inspiration for my last couple of pieces. As for what's going on, I left my family as soon as I turned eighteen and i got my own place."

"Wow," Vlad said. "I wish I was that independent, I'm still stuck with my Dad and sister." Vlad shuddered. "I hate it; I want to leave now I think about it."

"You could bunk in with me if you like," Robin offered softly.

Vlad smiled. "Thanks but I can't." Vlad blinked making a snap decision and glared into Robin's eyes allowing his to go hypnotic, he knew he was being selfish but he was more of a vampire now than he had ever been so that was a good excuse. "You will know why though when you wake up."

Vlad snapped his fingers.

Robin blinked and looked around confused, then looked tohis best friend and leaned back briefly before recognising him.

"Vladimir Dracula?"

Vlad sighed impatiently. "Yeah it's me."

"Blimey Vlad, what the bats happened to you?" Robin looked over Vlad, noticing the shorter darker hair, the handsome looks and the fashion change, Vlad looked like a vampire in a way with his school uniform all neat to perfection but a leather jacket on top with a thick dark grey hood attached to the leather at the back. "You're a ..."

"A vampire," Vlad finished lamely, briefly showing his fangs as a warning not to get too close. "Yeah, I am."

"Wicked! That's flapping awesome mate!" Robin exclaimed making Vlad laughed loudly and darkly. "Are you going to bite me?"

Vlad frowned and considered. "Nah, I think it'll be rude to bite you and ruin the reunion."

Robin chuckled. "True. I missed you."

"You too," Vlad admitted looking through his eyelashes.

"But..." Robin gestured with his hands and Vlad didn't say anything. "Come on Vlad, you owe me the truth and I can see something has your fangs in a knot."

Vlad sighed. "There's no tricking you is their Robin Branagh."

"I've known you too long, that's all."

"Not this Vladimir Dracula," Vlad told him and put an arm around him. "I'll tell you everything; at least that way I can rest assured I'm not going to be easily annoyed by my stupid siblings and ex."

Robin raised his eyebrows at the words siblings and ex but allowed Vlad to pull him out. "Alright, why don't we go to the cafe and get the unhealthiest meal we can find like in the good old days."

Vlad smirked. "Sounds better than going home."

* * *

_Hope that was good enough for you all._

_I miss Robin so much! It's nice to write him for once!_

_Remember, feel free to join in the forum and do collaborations with us all, it means there's plenty to read!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
